jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Thornado
Thornado (ang. Thornado) — smok z gatunku Gromogrzmot, wytresowany przez wodza Wandali, Stoicka Ważkiego, pojawiający się tylko w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Zadebiutował w odcinku Jak sobie wybrać smoka, gdzie zdobył zaufanie swojego jeźdźca poprzez wspólną walkę z wrogiem. Został wypuszczony w odcinku Bim! Bam! Bom!. Obecnie mieszka na Smoczej Wyspie, gdzie opiekuje się pisklakami: Bimem, Bamem i Bomem. Imię Thornado dostał swoje imię dopiero po pewnym czasie od wytresowania (w odcinku Smoczy kwiat). Wzięło się ono od mocy Thora, od którego Gromogrzmoty rzekomo czerpią moc, oraz prędkości tornada. Stoick wybrał je z prostego powodu - jego wierzchowiec nie reagował na inne. Wygląd Thornado wygląda jak zwyczajny Gromogrzmot. Jest smokiem większym od Szczerbatka, ma granatowy kolor, a na jego ciele można zauważyć liczne, białe kropki. Swoją szczękę potrafi otworzyć w kształt koła, wydając przy tym potężną falę dźwiękową. Jest on bardzo silnym fizycznie smokiem, gdyż bez problemu był w stanie ciągnąć dwa drakkary oraz latać ze Stoickiem i Pyskaczem na grzbiecie bez żadnych problemów, podczas gdy Szczerbatek początkowo miał wyraźne kłopoty z lataniem, mając na sobie Czkawkę i Stoicka. Charakter thumb|Thornado z pisklakami Thornado i Stoick idealnie do siebie pasują. Smok jest waleczny, silny, odważny i uparty, tak samo jak jego jeździec. Wykazuje się oddaniem względem swoich przyjaciół - pokazuje to, ochraniając przed dzikami swojego rannego towarzysza. Thornado okazuje się być też stanowczym, ale i troskliwym opiekunem dla małych piskląt - Bima, Bama i Boma. Historia Jeźdźcy smoków W odcinku Jak sobie wybrać smoka Stoick, chcąc znaleźć odpowiedniego dla siebie smoka, początkowo trenuje na Szczerbatku, jednak potrzebuje znaleźć własnego wierzchowca. Wkrótce dociera do niego wieść, że łódź Wiadra i Grubego została zaatakowana przez dzikiego Gromogrzmota. Stoick jest tak zafascynowany siłą zwierzęcia, że postanawia je złapać i wytresować. Smok zostaje zamknięty w klatce w Smoczej Akademii, a na jego paszczę zostaje założony kaganiec, uniemożliwiający ryczenie. Później jednak, w trakcie prób oswojenia, Gromogrzmot ucieka do jaskini w lesie. Stoick postanawia go ponownie odnaleźć. Zauważa go chowającego się w jaskini gdzie, jak się okazuje, broni innego osobnika, który ma uszkodzone skrzydło. Kiedy atakują ich dziki, Stoick jest zmuszony obłaskawić smoka, by połączyć z nim siły. Ostatecznie zwierzę daje się dosiąść wodzowi, który zdejmuje mu kaganiec, i razem przeganiają stado dzików. Od tej pory Thornado, jak nazwał go Stoick, zostaje jego smokiem. On i jego jeździec przeżywają wiele przygód. Thornado pomaga wodzowi w wypełnianiu jego obowiązków i podróżowaniu - zarówno po wyspie, jak i na większe odległości. Bierze również udział w walkach - między innymi w walce z Krzykozgonem w odcinku Niespodzianki spod spodu. Czasem odbywa ze swoim panem wyprawy poszukiwawcze oraz ratunkowe. thumb|Stoick żegna Thornada W odcinku Bim! Bam! Bom! Czkawka i jego przyjaciele odkrywają na maleńkiej wysepce trzy młode Gromogrzmoty. Radzą się wodza, czy powinni je zostawić, czy zabrać na Berk i wytresować. Wódz nakazuje im pozostawić młode i wrócić na wyspę. Niestety, pisklaki same odnajdują wyspę i sieją chaos. Jedynym, który potrafi je uspokoić i przywołać do porządku, jest Thornado. Przebywanie z pisklakami sprawia mu wyraźną przyjemność, a pewien smutek widać w nim, gdy wołany przez Stoicka musi opuścić młode. Kiedy próby wytrenowania maluchów spełzają na niczym, Stoick z pomocą Thornada odstawia pisklęta na Smoczą Wyspę. Gromogrzmot jednak szybko pokazuje swojemu panu, że maluchy są zbyt łatwym celem dla żyjących na wyspie dzikich smoków. Stoick zaczyna rozumieć, że nie mogą pozostawić piskląt bez opieki, a jego wierzchowiec chce z nimi zostać. Stoick z ciężkim sercem zdejmuje z niego siodło i żegna się z nim, jednocześnie nakazując swojemu smokowi opiekować się rodziną. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Thornado wraz z pisklakami pojawia się w odcinku ''Król smoków (część 2), kiedy to bierze udział w ostatecznej bitwie z Łowcami. Relacje Stoick Ważki Początkowo smok atakował łodzie Wikingów na oceanie, niszcząc je. Wódz postanowił złapać i wytresować smoka, który zupełnie go nie akceptował i rzucał się wściekle na niego. Przez długi czas nie mogli nawiązać nici porozumienia - Stoick chciał wytresować smoka za wszelką cenę, wbrew woli Thornada. Smok uciekł, a Stoick postanowił go odnaleźć. Widzi go chowającego się w jaskini i wówczas zdaje sobie sprawę, że smok chroni swojgo przyjaciela przed atakami wściekłych dzików. Wódz staje do walki ze stworzeniami, ratując życie smoków - to samo czyni Thornado względem Stoicka. By ostatecznie pokonać dziki, Stoick i Thornado zmuszeni są zjednoczyć swoje siły. Wtedy właśnie wódz tresuje swojego smoka. Smok i jeździec mają wiele wspólnego. Obaj mają silny, czasami nieco wybuchowy charakter, wolę walki i budzą podziw oraz szacunek innych Wikingów. Stoick, podobnie jak Thornado, jest niezwykle smutny, kiedy zmuszeni są się ze sobą rozstać (odcinek Bim! Bam! Bom!). Nigdy więcej już się nie spotkali. Whirlwing Nie do końca wiadomo, czy fioletowy przedstawiciel gatunku Gromogrzmot, który pojawia się u boku Thornada w odcinku Jak sobie wybrać smoka, jest partnerką, rodzeństwem czy kimś innym dla smoka. Widać jednak, iż odczuwa on silny instynkt opiekuńczy wobec towarzysza, którego zasłania i zaciekle broni. Bim, Bam i Bom Thornado jest niezwykle przywiązany i opiekuńczy wobec piskląt, których matka jest nieznana. By je chronić, opuścił swojego jeźdźca, Stoicka, i zamieszkał na wyspie razem z maluchami. W grach ''School of Dragons Tornado jest jednym ze smoków na których możemy latać w Flight Clubie. Możemy go kupić za gemsy (250 gemsów) lub kupić membera (VIP). DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk'' Ciekawostki *Thornado jako smok wierzchowy Stoicka Ważkiego został wprowadzony tylko w serialu, ponieważ w drugiej części filmu wódz dosiadł Czaszkochrupa. * Ma trójkę adoptowanych piskląt - Bima, Bama i Boma. * Został wytresowany jako pierwszy smok z wodnej klasy. * Koń Zorro również nosi imię Tornado. Zobacz też en::Thornado es::Tornado ru:Торнадо de:Thornado Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Gromogrzmoty